Desert Knights
by Brylan Truson
Summary: A Story about Four Jedi Knights trying to help end a war,stay one step ahead of Darth Vader, and survive! Order 66! Please R & R! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

**Desert Knights**

**A story about four young Jedi Knights and there**

**quest to survive**

**The following takes place from the last year**

**of the Clone Wars after the Battle of Boz Pity to...until I **

**want to stop writing it! Hope you enjoy! Please R &R!**

**Note:** I do not own Star Wars so yeah...I love Final Fantasy X and these are

some characters I made up to in a way resemble some from FFX I think you may

be able to tell who is who...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Clone Wars have been raging for over three and a half years now. Planets have fallen, millions of beings have died, and the Jedi Knights are spread thin.**

**Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been gaining more power each day due to the never ending war and the continuous laws passed in his favor. He now issues more clone troops and Jedi Knights to the Outer Rim to start the sieges the last remaining strongholds of the CIA. **

**The Separatist Army is slowly being pushed back day by day and Count Dooku and General Grievous are running out of room to hide. Asajj Ventress one of the last commanders of the Separatist Army has been defeated and only Dooku and Grievous remain. **

**Having just returned from Boz Pity, Mace Windu issues four young Jedi Knights to the desert world of Molavar where Mace thinks one of the the Separatist Council members, San Hill, is hiding. **

**Aden Colossus, a man just finding himself in the force was just deemed a Knight two weeks prior now has his first solo mission. He is brave and courageous on the outside but inside he is a tangled ball of conflict.**

**Phoenix Elleve, mainly called Fee, she is the best friend to Aden, and has the most amazing force ability's expecalliy around water and fire. She was knighted before Aden, but never brings it up.**

**Zaras Mithlore, an always happy Zabrak, he is the oldest of the group and the best with a saber. He is considered the "Mission Leader" but gave up his position to each Jedi making them all equal. When morale is down you know who to turn to to cheer everyone up.**

**Lillyavl'eleaae, called Lilly for short, she is a red Twi'lek that loves to tinker with machines. Known for acting below her age at times and switching her emotions and attitudes quick Lilly backs the team up with her spunky attitude.**

**These four Jedi started out trying to capture a separatist Leader and help end the war, but they will end up fighting for there lives...**


	2. Friendship

Note: This is only my second fanfic and I really really really really would like your reveiws of my work so far so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I will review your storys deal?

Chapter 1, Friendship

"Everyone in position?" Aden Colossus spoke into a war torn comlink. Its plastic casing was practically falling off but so was everything else during War.

The young human jedi was hunkered down behind a destroyed AT-AT that had exploded weeks prior during a failed take over of a small Separatist outpost. Looking at the reflection in the metal Aden was not even shocked at his appearance. His shaggy dark brown hair was full of dry tan sand and his sole patch didn't look like a sole patch anymore but a mess of facial hair. Sweat glistened off his brow and his jedi robes looked more like beaten rags. Aden was a mess. For a jedi of his age during a peaceful time he would have been well groomed and was considered handsome by many females but thoughts of love, and attraction were forbidden in the Jedi Order. Now days this is what all jedi looked like on the battlefield.

Handing his comlink to a clone Aden pulled his lightsaber from his robe and peered just over the side of the AT-AT to check for danger, but again only the restless sea of sand. Within another month this entire AT-AT would be buried completely leaving not a single trace of it ever being on this lifeless planet. Giving a audible sigh Aden turned back under the cover of the destroyed vehicle to talk to his clone commander at the same time putting away his saber.

"Commander Atiniir any word from the others?"

"None yet General."

Clone Commander Atiniir had just been reassigned to the Molavar mission a few weeks ago. He was trained by an ARC Trooper supposably and his last unit was destroyed exept for him and his Jedi General. So he had no choice but to sign on with another unit. He doesn't talk about what happened to his men and why only himself and his superior survived but none ask anyways. One day Aden did ask him what his name meant and he told the young jedi that Atiniir in Mando'a means something like to stick it out, to endure it, to tough it out. This gave a little hint to the jedi as to what happened to his men.

Along with the Commander six other clones were with the young Jedi General behind the destroyed metal bucket. Each carried a DC-15 blaster rifle, a travel medical kit, and three concussion grenades. Standard equipment for a clone trooper. There armor was an offset white phase II series straight off the assembly line. These troopers meant business. Each unit had a Clone Captian and six regualar soldiers.

Getting frustrated with no response Aden snatched the comm out of Atiniir's hand and spoke again.

" I repeat everyone in position?"

There was another ten second pause then finally an answer.

" Sorry Aden, Bravo unit, my unit, had to get around a patrol of battle droids! I'm surprised they are this far away from there base. We got rid of them quick before they gave our position though."

" Good. Zaras hold until I get contact from the others."

"Roger."

Zaras Mithlore was a Zabrak Jedi Knight in his early thirties. He was around ten years older then Aden and by far the oldest one of the Jedi here on Molavar. The Jedi Knight was the team leader but decided to share his position with everyone. He hated being in charge. The dark brown skinned Zabrak had started to train a Padawan but during the second year of the war he was killed by battle droids on a distant mission for the Order. Sense then he has not even considered teaching another and he rarely speaks of his former learner. The Zabrak was always happy though and willing to do anything to help another. He had the most kind heart.

Pulling out a small piece of paper with four dots on it and a large one in the center Aden put an X threw the east and south dot. His and Zaras positions. Now only two left to cross out. Squatting down to check there navigation Aden thought of the plan to take the CIS outpost.

All four groups, when ready, would start there dead out sprint towards the outer walls of the outpost. Using there demolition speicalist, if they didn't get killed along with way, they would plant charges to the walls and wait for the detonation. Then all four teams would rush in destroy the anti-air turrets,main turbolaser turrets, and communications relay. Once all three were done the main clone army would move in and finish the job. That would be just another step towards San Hill's fortress.

The main reason why the Jedi and clones were here was to capture one of the Separatist Leaders, San Hill. He had a summer fortress here where he stored most of his prized possessions and knowing greedy politicans San Hill had come back for his goods. Now with no chance of escape at the moment from the Republics Orbital Blockade the Muun could only sit back and either wait to be captured or wait for reinforcements and Aden was not going to let the second choice happen.

The comm cracked to life again this time a out of breath female.

" Valor... Squad ...ready."

"What happened."

" There was...four units of Supers examining...our position. We took them... out but lost a soldier."

" Alright Fee hold until we hear from Lilly."

Phoenix Elleve was a beautiful human woman and best friend of Aden. She had almost shimmering red hair and eyes of ice blue. She and Aden had grown up together as younglings and even as Padawans had gone on many missions together with there masters. Now as Knights they still worked together. She was deeply intertwined with the force always sensing things sometimes hours before others picked it up. She had amazing reflexes with or without a lightsaber and was always caring for others. Most people called her Fee instead of Phoenix it was just easier.

Another X came across the paper that left only the west dot remaining. Of course it was Lilly's position. Knowing that Lethan Twi'lek she was off eating a Nerf burger or tinkering around with a machine. Sometimes that Lilly...

Suddenly the comlink chirped again.

" Hey Aden...I'm Hungry."

It was Lilly. She always did things like this. Most of the time Aden wondered how she had passed the trials to become a Knight. She told the group of Jedi that she laughed the Council to death until she passed but she never told the truth about what really happened.

Lillyavl'eleaae or Lilly for short was a red Twi'lek, well mostly brown due to her almost never clean look with grease and oil on her skin from her gizmos and was below average in height for a Twi'lek being a mere 1.2 meters tall. Having an athletic built she was very nimble and was mostly the only capable jedi to sneak into places for undercover missions. Always wearing her mechanic goggles on her head Lilly never acted her age unless under dire conditions. Then it was a challenge for her. Quick to mood swings Lilly was one to get happy quick then turn to frustrated a moment later. Still the world would not be the same without Lilly.

" Eat a ration bar."

" They taste like a Bantha's butt! I want some MEAT!"

All Aden could do was shake his head and smile. Putting his fingers threw his hair Aden tried to keep from laughing then after a few seconds he spoke into the comm again.

" Are you in positon?"

" Uhhhhhh...yeah. Duh! I called you didn't I?"

"Alright, then its time."

Grabbing his lightsaber back from under his robe Aden rose and dead sprinted from his spot with this clone troopers following in his footsteps. With his saber in one hand and the comlink in the other the human jedi spoke into it again at the same time igniting his electric blue blade.

"All units CHARGE!"

Yes, these were Aden's friends. These were the men and women who he depended on for his survival every single day. These were his peers, his mentors, his students. They were the Jedi.


	3. Battle: Outpost

Chapter Two, Battle: Outpost

" Detonator's set General," Commander Atiniir said never turning towards Aden as he set his mind and the bomb for the situation ahead. Switching a dial it keyed in for thirty seconds. " I advise we run for it."

" Good idea. Move men!"

It took less then five minutes for Aden Colossus to close the distance between his previous location at the destroyed AT-AT and his new one upon the walls of the outpost. There were few droids at this paticular outpost but they made up for it with heavy artillery. Huge turbolaser bolts sindged by the small unit only around a dozen came close. None of the clones were hurt but one did have some burn marks on his armor from a near hit.

This paticular outpost was a native building that was converted into a forward assault base. Its walls were made of thick dark tan stone and almost the entire populace of this place had been removed permittley. The only ones the remained were ones that had to run the sand equipment so this paticular village was not buried alive. Inside the main wall were smaller stone buildings ranging from ten meters to twenty meters and at the heart on the native village was a metal building newly constructed for the commander of this outpost.

General Colossus and his troops ran with all there might towards a large sand dune about a hundred feet in front of them. Using all the energy they could muster the unit flung themseves over the dune once they reached the top. One by one they rolled down the sand hill looking like the beginning of an avalanche. Suddenly the top of the hill exploded casting thousands of pounds of sand upon the clones and Jedi. Three clones along with Commander Atiniir were close enough to Aden that he used a powerful force push to send most of the sand away. As for the other three clones they didn't make it. The pressure and weight of the sand was to much for there armor. It was like an instant pancake maker.

As for the living, getting out of the sand was harder then getting in. Still with at least a hundred pounds of sand on top of them the clones and jedi worked there way out slowly but surely. It looked like the living dead having hands, and feet, then body's then everything coming out from the ground. This was not something the group of jedi considered in the planning.

"Strength?"

Aden called into the comlink to the other groups. The last explosion from a different direction hit as they were just coming out from the sand. Lilly was first to answer.

"Wow! That was a ride! We lost one troop in the explosion. Poor fellow."

" I lost three."

The young jedi said sadly into the comm. It made Aden feel worse that Lilly of all people saved more of her group then himself . He should be happy for her not mad at her. What was he thinking? Shaking his head for both to get rid of the thought and the sand Colossus called his saber that was resting nicely on the top of the sand to his hand. Getting to his feet as fast as he could Aden spoke outloud towards his clone soldiers.

"Our unit is to take out the main turbolaser turret. Follow Commander Atiniir to the location! I will be right behind you!"

Without a single word all the clone soldiers turned on there heel and ran towards the place where there should be a hole in the stone wall. Listening to the comlink again it was Phoenix who spoke next.

" Our unit is down two men and another critically wounded. I doubt he will last much longer..."

Master Elleve never liked death. Not even if it was an insect. When she was young her Master took her on a mission on Nar Shaddaa. They had to stop an illegal gladiator ring, and most of the participates did not go willingly. She had to watch a helpless young women be killed by a Sand Panther. From then on she was afraid of death. Soon they stopped the ring but Fee never forgot the young woman.

"Zaras?"

" No casualties. Our unit is in and the anti-air turret is in sight."

" Good take it out, Fee you get that communications relay destroyed. Lilly your unit is to take out any battle droids."

" Got it."

Fee said silencing her comm.

" Ok."

Lilly said with a heavy sigh. Of course she made it obvious that she was not happy with the placements. Putting his own comlink away Master Colossus drew his saber and followed the now small dots of his clone troopers in the far off distance. Running through the very large hole in the wall Aden was flung upon a battle already in progress. Lilly's unit was attacking some Super Battle Droids and they were greatly outnumbered.

Lilly was like a well wired machine. In one hand she held her yellow/white lightsaber and in the other she held a wrench. The red Twi'lek was like a Teek moving from one battle droid to the next very quickly. Doing a kick-flip off a destroyed Super Lilly jumped off the head of another while slashing her saber into its core. They were constantly shooting at her but not a single hit came near. The jedi knight landed on the ground then jumped on the back of a Super using her wrench to open up the droids outer casing. Snipping a few wires here and there she finally found what she was lookings for. The targeting tracer. She locked on to the other Supers and then let go of the droid and watched as it destroyed its fellow machines. Evenually the rest caught on and destroyed it but not before Lilly finished them off. As the one of the last ones fell Lilly gave a quick gasp and yelled.

" Aden behind you!"

The Twi'lek said with big eyes. Using the force to jump away without even thinking Aden landed just inches away from a large stone brick that fell from one of the tall buildings. The wind along with a few stray bolts must have knocked it lose. Sadly, it killed the other three troops that were with Aden. Now it was only Atiniir and Master Colossus as a group. Rolling out of the way of fire of the few droids that were left Aden hit behind a small stone building with Atiniir who was next to him in the collapse.

" Looks like its just you and me left."

The human jedi said looking at the clone trooper. He never actually seen Atiniir's face behind the helmet but he knew that he was looking at Aden as well. This was not good. Already there mission had a 48 chance of failing and it only just began! It seemed like Lilly was going to have to form her group up with Aden's to finish there mission of destroying the main turbolaser turret.

Then the last droid it the sand and Aden made a full out sprint towards the Twi'lek. He was full of sand but now was not the time to worry about that they had a mission to complete. Lilly merely smiled and then bend over to look at the insides of a Super. Grabbing Lilly by her arm Aden continued to run as Lilly was trying not to fall down.

" Hey whats the big idea! I was just getting to the behavior core!"

" There is no time your unit needs to join with my unit in order to complete the mission."

With a grumble Lilly started to run on her own with Aden while putting away her wrench and holding her saber ready. Lilly's tool belt was full of almost every quick repair tool you could think of. She never wore regular jedi robes but either a quick mechanic jumpsuit or something "native" to the females of her kind.

The turret was near but they had to still pick up time. Zaras and Fee were probably almost done by now and Aden had not even started. Calling on the force to quicken his pace Aden reached the turret before even Lilly got there. They needed to disable the turbolaser without destroying it so when they took over the outpost they could fix it and use it against the CIS.

This turret was humongous. It had to be close to ten meters tall and it was also a building for housing droids. The door to the turret /building was at least a few hundred meters away and the nearest window was about eight meters off the ground. It looked impossible but not for a Jedi. Getting in a squat position Aden positioned his hands like a foothold.

" Lilly you ready?"

The red Twi'lek looked up at the window then back down at Aden then back up to the window and down again. She was silent for a moment then a big smile crept up her face. Backing up a few steps the small jedi knight ran full speed towards Aden calling upon the force like what Master Colossus did prior. Jumping at the last second Aden caught her foot and used all his strength and a bit of the force to throw her up to the window.

Just as she was about to drive into the window her saber was ignited and then she was gone. You could hear heavy blaster fire in her wake and see flashes of light in the window but nothing more. The rest of the unit watched the streets looking for more droids but nothing came. Suddenly there was no sound but the heavy turbolaser firing up high. You could hear footsteps fading off into the distance and near where the door was a few hundred meters away Lilly poked her head out. She spotted the group and waved.

"Lets move out!"

Commander Atiniir said calling the remaining six clones to head towards the door that the Twi'lek jedi was at. Aden followed last heading inside the turret. As Aden reached the door he sensed something and turned around but nothing was there. It seemed dark and mysterious but he couldn't pick it out of all the other chaos going on. I guess it would have to wait.

Inside the building/turret it was much more modern with metal and computers that was fused to the stone. Wires and other tools were to the left and there was a single stairway that headed towards the main part of the turbolaser turret to the far corner. There were battle droid parts all over the floor and there was blaster scorch marks on almost every wall. Lilly was over at a computer clicking away faster then Aden could watch. Her fingers were like lightning bolts you see them for like a second then they were somewhere else.

" I cant access the security code to unlock the main functions of this turret. I was able to cover our tracks of being here and monitor the others threw security cams but I cant shut down this turret!"

She said going back to her work. The Twi'lek looked frustrated and amazed at the same time. Lilly rarely found something electronic that stumped her. Aden walked over to Lilly's chair and put his hand on the back of it and leaned over.

" What about the progress of the others?"

Without turning away from the computer screen the red alien spoke.

" It seems Zaras disabled the targeting functions of the anti-air turret and Fee destroyed the communications relay permmittly."

Silently nodding Aden turned back towards the clones. He looked at each in turn then went over to Atiniir who was checking the window for company. Pressing his hand on his shoulder Colossus spoke.

" Take four of the troops up those stairs and find out whats up there. There might be droids so be prepared. I will watch this area with the other two troops."

Nodding Atiniir lightly jogged towards the stair well. Four clone troopers followed on his trail. Soon the last clone was out of sight.

"Sithspawn! The Seps. found me! They froze this computer terminal! Looks like we will have to do things the old fashion way. Disable it threw force."

Lilly said with a smile. You could tell she was mad that she failed at the one good things she was skilled at but it was deep down buried under other emotions and feelings. The human jedi looked left to right to find a lever or something to shut it down but could find nothing.

" Uh, Lilly what do we do to disable it?"

It looked like Lilly was about to laugh her head off but she held it in. Sometimes she forgot that not all jedi knew as much about machines as herself.

" We need to head up those stairs and find the main power core and either find the off switch or cut the main power cords to stop the energy flow."

This made Aden stop in his tracks. His face made a surprised/I'm a bad boy look and his body was as still as a stone brick. He just sent Atiniir up there and there could still be some droids. Not good at all.

Suddenly blaster fire could be heard coming from the main turret upstairs. It seemed there was still some battle droids up there. Lilly's eyes grew like giant saucers and she dead sprinted towards the stairs but was pushed aside as the five clones retreated back down. Atiniir was last out and he was out of breath which was rare for a clone trooper.

" Power core...hit...don't have much time...need to run now...General."

Lilly was the first to react then the troops followed her lead running with all there might towards the exit. One by one they were filing out with Aden last as usual. A weird sound could be heard as Aden slammed the door shut behind him never braking stride. They had to be at least a hundred meters away from the turret then the bolts stopped firing. This made Master Colossus turn towards the now abandoned building. Then it hit.

Without even a warning the entire building exploded sending burning metal miles away. Luckily the entire team got away free. They completed there task but it still felt like a failure to both Lilly and Aden. Giving a heavy sigh Aden turned away from the now burning crater that was once a weapon and grabbed his comlink.

" Fee,Zaras situation."

" Anti-air turret disabled and ready for main force to move in."

" Communications are out ready when ever Aden."

"Alright, I will call the main force. Stay at your current positions and wait for the army. I will see you both back at camp."

With that Aden turned off his comlink and turned back towards Atiniir.

" Commander, call the 23rd Sun Corps. in and have them finish the job."

Atiniir nodded and started speaking to his fellow clones. Lilly ran over to Aden and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew what was making him feel so bad and it was part her fault as well.

" Hey we completed our mission!"

She said with a smile trying to cheer him up. It didn't work.

" Yeah...yeah we did."

With that Aden turned away from Lilly and walked the narrow streets of the outpost by himself trying to center himself. It still felt like he failed. It still felt wrong. Or was this not about the mission. Was this about that presence he felt earlier? No way to tell. He would have to meditate back at camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blasted jedi! Always destroying plans! Always messing with the wrong people at the wrong time! This is what really drove Katana to the dark side. This is what made her join with Dooku. Oh well. The main objective still was in view. Soon she would have revenge on the jedi. Soon she would have her place back on Courisant. Soon. Very Soon.

Silently shrinking her pressence in the force to little to nothing Katana took all the back roads towards an escape hanger where a speeder bike was held. She was not ready to take on these Jedi Knights but soon oh so very soon. She was told not to reveal herself yet. Dooku told her specifically not to. Oh but how she wished!

Finally reaching a solid stone wall Katana pushed in a brick with the force and out popped a keypad with some numbers. Easily keying them in a secret door opened revealing a new speeder bike. Hopping on Katana took one last look at the last settlement then hit the throttle sending her out into the open desert. The Clone Army would soon be there in full force and she needed to be away as quick as possible. Thinking for a moment Katana settled on the idea of heading towards San Hill's personal fortress a long ways away. This would be the perfect place to finish her plans. Then the jedi on Molavar would be no more...


	4. The Last Moments of Peace

Note: Hey I would really like it if you could give me some feedback on the characters or even tell me your favorite one so far! If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters or ideas for the characters please feel free to tell me threw review or message. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Three,The Last Moments of Peace

The 23rd Sun Corp. was swift and efficient. They quickly neutralized the last threats to the outpost and secured it within hours. There was no living people in the settlement except the few people that worked there attuning to the sand control devices. They said they were controlled by a dark lady. That's all they said. This was troubling Aden. Was this the presence he felt? Was she a dark jedi or even the other Sith? All he could do was shake his head. He had no clue. After all he was just knighted.

Heading back to camp was a long ride. The outpost was at least twenty miles from there main base and the LAAT's were crowded and smelled bad. Aden and Fee were on a medic LAAT transporting wounded and dead back to base. Lilly was already back at base making sure everything was in order and Zaras was still at the outpost setting up defenses in case of a quick counterattack. Fee was talking to a clone then looked to find Aden in the far back corner of the LAAT.

The beautiful young woman walked over to Aden and rested a very dirty hand on his shoulder. Just by her eyes you could tell that she really cared for Aden more then just a friend but like a brother. Phoenix gave a little smirk and flipped her hair behind her shoulder and spoke to Colossus.

" Hey are you still bummed about the mission?"

Aden could not tell a lie to Fee. No matter what it was about he just couldn't lie to her. The goatee jedi gave a sigh and nodded his head. Then after a few minutes he spoke.

" I feel like Zaras should have been put in charge of that assault. I messed up completely. Almost all my men died, I failed to neutralize the turbolaser turret, and I even had to call on Lilly for help. Plus I keep feeling like we were being watched...I sensed a dark presence while I was heading towards the turret tower but then it faded away. I dont know but I think that might be the "Dark Lady" the people were telling the soldiers about. Who knows it might even be the second Sith!"

Fee just gave a little chuckle and locked eyes with Aden.

" You did fine today Aden. I think you did just fine. There was nothing you could do about the tower and most of my men died too. Plus I dont think the second Sith would be here of all places! But this presence is still troubling. It might be a dark jedi..."

Just as Aden Colossus was about to talk a clone with yellow stripes walked over to the red haired jedi and interrupted there conversation.

" Excuse me General Elleve, but you are needed on the bridge. The pilot needs the landing coordinates."

With a sigh Fee nodded signaling that she would be right there and the clone trooper walked away. You could tell she was not happy with this but duty was duty. She turned back to Aden and gave a smile.

" Can we talk about this later at camp? Maybe over a meal?"

" Yeah...yeah that sounds fine."

Master Colossus said not to happy about it though. He wanted to talk about this now while it was fresh in his mind. While he could still get it out before he buried it deep in himself never to reveal it again. Fee nodded and walked to the small bridge areas a few dozen feet away. She would be caught up in that for at least the duration of the trip back. Turning away from the clones and Fee, Aden watched the endless dunes of sand rush past there ship as they made there way back to camp in the twilight of the planet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at camp the Twi'lek had everything organized. Well, almost everything. There was still the matter of getting the barracks up from last nights sand storm, getting the Rimsoos prepared for the incoming wounded soldiers with Aden and Fee, and getting something to eat. Lilly was so hungry!

Heading down a small makeshift street with little natural light left Lilly was trying to find some food. She would worry about the barracks and Rimsoos later but she needed food first. Any food would do at the moment. Maybe some Ahrisa from Tatooine, or some Air Cake from Corellia, or even a Nerfburger! She was so hungry that her little tummy was growling non-stop. Suddenly a strong scent of Runyip stew caught Lilly's nose and she followed the smell. Slowly she was getting closer. She could not bare not eating another second!

Following the scent Lilly was flung upon a tent that was full of Molavaran's. They were seeking refuge from the CIS but they were not very friendly. They hated anything that threatened there power and most were mercenaries or crime families. The natives had long dreadlocks type of tenticules coming out from there heads and they had long narrow faces with large lips at the end. They usually wore nose rings or some type of jewels and they wore few clothing. There skin was a dark red/brown and most were fighting fit.

Lilly's stomach was telling her to go in and have some stew but her brain told her to stay away this could lead to trouble in the future. Guess what one won.

Slowly opening the flap to the tent Lilly poked her red head in and looked around. The Molavaran's were singing merry tones and drinking who knows what kind of ale near the far corner. There had to be no less then fifty of them. Very few were near the Twi'lek and she very quietly went to the floor and crawled towards the kitchen area. She pasted a huge pile of dirty dishes but payed no heed to them. There was a table near the kitchen and she quickly got under it and let out a gush of air. She didn't get caught. Yet.

Looking from under the table Lilly could see five strong warrior Molavaran's coming to sit at the table Lilly was hiding under. This was not good. With no chance of escape Lilly huddled towards the center of the table and the five men sat with there stew. Now this was really not good. How could she stay still with stew right above her! She needed a way to distract them so she could get out or get some stew what ever came first.

Using the force she made one of the warriors kick another Molavaran to his right. The one that was kicked let out a scream of pain. You could tell he was mad.

" Why did you kick me Grimso!"

Grimso the one that kicked the other was confused. He didnt know what happened. Maybe he was drunk? Who knew.

" I didn't do nothing! Shut your trap!"

Now this made the other Molavaran even more mad.

" Why you little-"

Then it was on they were fighting throwing punches and throwing stew on each other. Lilly let out a silent laugh and soon the other three got up from the table with there stew and walked away talking under there breath. One was audible.

" Here they go again..."

Then they were gone and only the two fighting remained. Slipping her head above the table just visibly Lilly spotted an untouched stew that was not thrown. Using the force Lilly brought it to her along with a spoon. Oh how it smelled so good! She thought it would be best to eat it outside and slowly as she came she got out from the table without the two Molvaran's noticing.

Taking one last look back at the two Molvarans Lilly let out a little laugh and turned and slipped on a dirty stew bowl and fell flat on her face over some dirty dishes she forgot about. The noise made the two Molvarans to stop fighting and the rest of them in the tent to turn towards them. The stew was everywhere and Lilly sat there looking at all the Molvarans.

" Mind if I have some stew?"

She said with a scared smile. They all glared at her for almost ten seconds then the entire camp broke out into laughter. The one named Grimso walked over and helped Lilly up.

" Of course you can have some stew! With that comedy you could get anything here at Camp Vensusua! Hahahaha!"

Lilly just smiled. She didnt care about the comedy or the Molavarans at the moment all she just wanted some stew...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General Mithlore all sentry's are up and watching for activity on the perimeter."

"Very good Lieutenant."

Zaras said with a nod sending the clone trooper back to his duties. It was now night at the outpost and about fifty clone troopers were stationed here for the evening. They needed to keep it secure until the main camp could be moved to this location. It was better defensible and it was bigger then there main base now.

The Zabrak jedi knight let the others go back to camp for the night to get some rest. He was the oldest and he felt he needed to do at least a little more then them. It was times like these that Zaras could meditate and think about the past,present, and future but what he thought about the most was Troy.

He was his first and only Padawan and during the battle of Parcellus Minor they were on the surface when the planet bombarded. Tzeotine is a burnable plant on Parcellus Minor and the CIS hit the main places were Tzeotine grew causing a planet wide fire. Zaras managed to get to a ship before the flames over took him but Troy was not so lucky. He was burned alive on that planet and ever sense Zaras could not bring himself to another lose like Troy.

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts of Troy away Zaras headed towards the temporary command post. A few clones were there along with Commander Atiniir who chose to stay behind at the outpost with Zaras.

" Commander any sign of Separatist?"

The clone commander shook his head as if he actually wanted some droids to attack.

" No sir only native Molavaran's and there usual paths nothing else."

Zaras nodded to the clone commander and sat down on a stool that was near the back of the command post. He put his right hand to his head and rubbed his temples. Something was not right. The Seps. should have been all over this position already sense it was on a direct path to San Hill's Fortress but none have even been spotted within a hundred miles!

"Oh, and there was an attack on Coruscant today and Chancellor Palpatine was captured but Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker got him back and killed Count Dooku. I guess the battle had been going on for a week. See how news travels in the Outer Rim..."

This was somewhat of a surprise to the Zabrak to think that Count Dooku was killed by Master Kenobi and young Anakin Skywalker! Now that Dooku was out of the way only General Grievous stood to support the Separatist Council. Which ment San Hill was going to be leaving soon. Very soon.

Standing again Master Mithlore looked at Commander Atiniir and spoke with a quiet voice.

" I will be trying to reach the Jedi Temple if you need me I will be in the old communications relay station."

Atiniir nodded and turned back to a datapad with three other clones trying to figure out a way to quickly patch the walls that were blown earlier in the day. Atiniir forgot to tell Mithlore that Obi-Wan was just assigned to Utapau where they though Grievous was with most of the Sep. Council. Zaras exited the building and the clones were left alone.

Walking the streets of this outpost was like going anywhere else on Molavar. Always sand, always rocks, and always dirty. Zaras didnt like unpleasant things and thats why he tried to make people happy. Not as hard as Lilly trys but still likes to put a smile on there face. Taking a few more turns here and there Zaras saw the building he wanted.

Finally getting to the Communications relay Zaras went to the Galatic holoreciever and put his password that led him directly to the Jedi Temple's Council Chamber projector. Luckily Fee didnt destroy this during her take over of this position. After a few moments an image of a Togruta female appeared. It was of the Council Member Shaak Ti.

" Master Ti it is an honor to speak to you."

Zaras said with a slight bow to the skilled warrior. The image was all blue and she was only about half the size she would be in person due to the limited resources out on the Rim and this paticualar receiver. The Jedi Master bowed back.

" Zaras Mithlore, the hero of Percellus Minor, I have heard of you. What brings this old jedi the honor?"

All Zaras could do was smile. To be known by a Council Member was respect and Zaras loved to be well known. Although he was no hero he was a failure. He evacuated most of the populace before fire reached them but he failed to save his own Padawan. He quickly got that memory out of his head and went back to talking to Shaak Ti.

"I just wanted to report that the Battle of Molavar is progressing well. We just took another outpost and within a week we should have San Hill under custody."

Master Ti nodded then spoke.

" Master Mithlore you may not need to even stay on Molavar much longer Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has just reported that General Grievous has been killed. Master Windu and a few others are leaving as we speak to head to the Chancellor's office to see that all power goes back to the Senate. Report back in the morning. Who knows we may even be able to start evactuations from the Sieges tomorrow."

All Zaras could do was smile. This was great news! The War was hours away from finishing! Bowing to Master Ti a final time the Zabrak cut communications and started towards his post. He would tell the other jedi tomarrow after he reported again. Oh how he couldn't wait!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the night passed without conflict but trouble was brewing out in the galaxy and only one person knew what was fully going on that was Katana. She knew that her time to strike at the jedi was not going to happen during the War. She knew that once the Sith came out that they would destroy most of the jedi but she would be the killer in the shadows. She would be the one killing the final links to the jedi. She would be the lone wolf. San Hill was in the room with Katana and was shivering with fear.

" Where do I go now?"

He said his voice shaking with fear. He couldnt stay on planet that was for sure. Katana saw his fate and knew he had to be there to receive it. She was with the CIS but with the death of Dooku and Grievous most of her plans went sour and that also meant she was not with the CIS either. She was now a free agent. A deadly agent.

" Take what you wish and head to Mustafar there the rest of the Council will be hidden. Stay with them."

He nodded and his assistances took notes and started to exit the room to start those wishes. Then with a shaking hand pointed to her.

" What about you?"

Turning to face the Muun Katana's yellow eyes and pure black hair seemed to stand out even more.

" You will leave me a small forturne and a starfighter and forget you ever saw me."

With that she exited the room. She knew that he would do what she said and with that she went to the hanger where a starfighter was already waiting for her. Excellent. The human killer started up the engines and headed towards space.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Atiniir was busy helping his fellow men repair one of the large holes in the wall when his personal holoreciever went off. The small image of Chancellor Palpatine appeared only he seemed disfigured. He spoke only a few words.

" Commander Atiniir the time as come. Execute Order 66."

Knowing what this order ment Atiniir didnt want to do it. He liked his jedi generals but duty was duty he then spoke back to Palpatine.

" It shall be done Mi'Lord."

With that the holo dissolved and Atiniir raised his blaster rifle. First was Zaras then the rest. He walked over to one of the clone communication speaicalist and told him.

" We are to follow Order 66 send word to all clone units."

"Who sent the order?"

" Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Atiniir then shrugged. Then said one last group of words before the troop followed his own order.

" Orders are orders."


End file.
